A Fallout Story
by SuperFunJetMonkey
Summary: A lookback on Sylvia's journey to find her father. Based on the story line of Fallout 3 with some minor changes.


**A FALLOUT JOURNEY**

**Chapter one: Wasteland**

The light beyond the vault door was intense. Sure, Mr Crow said that it was bright in the wasteland, but not this bright. As my eys were adjusting to 'daylight' i took the oppurtunity to look back over the last two hours. In that short period of time, I attacked, killed and robbed multiple security guards, saved my worst enemies mother and killed my best friends father, who just happened to be the overseer. Amata wasn't to pleased about that. As i was leaving she rejected my offer to escape with me and told me straight-up that she never wanted to see me again. Thats what hit me most.

When my sight returned, a whole new world was illuminated before me. Destruction raged on for miles. Houses were merely skeletons of their former glory, trees were shockingly scarce and this 'wasteland' appeared to be deserted.

"I guess the history books got it right this time" i chuckled to myself.

I made my way down the rocky slope, which led me into the remenants of an old 'suburb', i believe they were called. A rusty sign told me this place was called Springale. What a lovely name. I ventured down the up-rooted road which was littered with brocken down cars. Either side of the road lay the remenats of houses. I stumbled over to one of these ruins. I clamberd inside the exposed foundation, and found myself in the remains of a kitchen. Well, i wouldn't have guessed it was a kitchen if it wern't for the knocked over fridge, which was lying wide open. I fumbled through what was inside, looking for anything of use. I found two bottles of dirty water and some junk food, that would have to do for now. I climbed out of the house and found myself in the middle of the street again. Just in front of me was a sign which read "Megaton" with an arrow pointing me in the appropiate direction. I looked in that direction and i could see a big wall of scrap metal with guards patroling the top.

"I guess i just found Megaton. I wonder if they know anything about dad" I asked myself. Dad...he was the reason i was out here. What did he do? Why did he leave? And most of all, why didn't he tell me? Hopefully Megaton would answer a few questions.

I trecked across the rocky terrain until i found myself outside what apperd to be a gate. As i was looking up at the gate, and still trying to recover from the shock of my situation, a man grabbed hold of me and started pulling and shaking on my jumpsuit.

"Water, please i need purified water" he begged of me. His appearance suggested that he wasn't having a good time out here. His clothes were in rags, he looked extremly emaciated and his body was dry, too dry.

"I'm sorry...i have only this dirty water..."

"Useless" he interrupted "That stuff burns your stomach from the inside-out...i need purified water"

"I'm sorry...i..i can't help you"

"Well then your useless" he mutterd. I felt really bad, but there was nothing I could do. He let go of me, and started to leave.

"Wait don't go" i urged "What is beyoned these walls?"

"Megaton" he replied

"....o.k...but what is Megaton?"

"Its a settlement for the survivers of the atomic blast"

"So why don't you just go in and.."

"ask for water?" he suggested "Girl, i have been waiting for months trying to get into that place, but they wont accept me"

"Why not?"

"....i'm a living nuclear bomb....all i've been drinking and eating is this radiated crap..and now...i'm beyond cure...soon my flesh will detoriate and i'll be forced to live with the ghouls. Everything i touch has a chance of becoming infected." the fact that he was holding on to my arm startled me....but still i really did feel sorry for the guy.

"O.k here is what i'll do...i'll go in, get to know a few people, buy a drink of water and bring it out to you tonight, deal?"

"Deal, and i'll hold you to that, your not bad vault dweller"

"But how...

"Did i know?? Well you are wearing a jumpsuit with a big 101 on the back"  
"Oh..yaeh..."i sighed

"I best be heading off....wait i never got your name"

"Sylvia" i replied "And you?"

"Micheal"

"See you around Micheal" and with that his frail body made its way across the wasteland. Our little deal made me feel really good.

Now i turned my attention to the metallic gate in front of me. I think someone from the inside noticed me, because as i approached the gate,it stated to open.

"Megaton...get ready"


End file.
